clg_wikis_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
EdukayFUN Productions
Background: EdukayFUN Productions is a animation company to make a 3D animation: "Johnny Johnny", it's founded on October 8, 2014, a day later, "Johnny Johnny" was released, and they made a logo, they made 8 more videos. (4 more main, 1 surprise egg (with Ulsa's song: "Do Not Hold On To It"), and 3 special "Johnny Johnny's. However, on February 25, 2018, the Johnny Johnny video (especially the Christmas one), was deleted by "YouTube's Community Guidelines", it was announced when EdukayFUN will still on go until it gets suspended, but a day later, the channel got suspended, and the company received a chapter 11 bankruptcy, as a result, the company was shut down. By the same day after bankruptcy, a channel called EdukayFUN 2.0 was a return and reupload all the videos that the original had. On September 22, 2018, a new video titled; "Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg" (also the first official video for the second channel), was uploaded to YouTube, and the company got a new logo. 1st Logo (October 9, 2014-October 21, 2017) Nicknames: "Johnny Johnny When He Got Eaten By Papa", "Not For Kids", "The Surround Sound Thief!" Logo: We see Johnny Johnny with his mouth wide open, his hands being next to the mouth, and his eyes sticking out on a black background, he zooms in to his eyes, and then a white flash covers the screen, and it fading out revealing a red wabley text saying: EdukayFUN Productions, and then it fades out. FX/SFX: The character zooming in, the flash, and the scanimate-like text. Music/Sounds: Banjo music witch is very fast, followed by the audio from the Surround Sound logo. Availability: Rare, seen at the end of their videos by the YouTube channel, which got suspended due to YouTube's Community Guidelines, but the videos are reuploaded by the second account of the company, EdukayFUN 2.0, making it more easier to find, also found on other reuploads and reaction videos made by other Youtube channels. Editor's Note: The logo is badly done, due to the horrible animation, creepy character design, and the fact that this logo was supposed to be designed for kids, but you must chuckle how the audio from the Surround Sound logo has been stolen though. 2nd Logo (September 22, 2018-) Nicknames: "Oh No, Not Again!", "Johnny Johnny in Space", "Not For Kids II", "The Black Hole Productions Thief!", "Johnny Turning into the Moon", "It's Ulsa! (Extended Version)", "Even Worse! (Extended Version)", "Ulsa Bring Back Johnny (Extended Version)", "The First National Movies Thief (Extended Version)", "One of the MiniMen on the Comet (Extended Version), "Trying To Be Dumping Peas Productions? (Extended Version), "Stealing the Thunder Stock Sound Effect from BBC? (Extended Version)", "We're Back From the Dead!" (Extended Version) Logo: TBA Variant: There's an extended version at the beginning of "Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg", TBA for the details. FX/SFX: The background moving, Johnny popping up from the bottom, and then him moving, then he disappears and then pops up again as a moon, Johnny eating the entire screen and zooming to the text. For the extended version, one of the MiniMen riding on the comet, Ulsa poping out instead of Johnny Johnny, her bringing back Johnny Johnny, footage of thunder playing, then stops when Johnny disappears, then he reappears as his normal self, then the "We're Back From the Dead!" text appearing, then zooms out and disappears when Johnny Johnny starts transforming, and the rest of the logo playing as normal. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Brand new. First appeared on Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg, and will be seen on future videos from the second EdukayFUN channel. It's also seen on current prints of the original Johnny Johnny video, starting with the 3rd upload of the video. Editor's Note: Again, this is another horribly done logo that's aimed at kids and scaring them. They even stole footage from the First National Movies logo, and the audio of the Black Hole Productions logo, it is also a little similar to Dumping Peas's 4th logo. For both logos, these logos are a favorite for those who like to see creepy incarnations of nursery rhymes. So is this a great demo page for yea, well, tell us in the comment section bellow. Category:Nightmare Category:United States Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Defunct Category:Logos that contained stolen content Category:Logos that scare the kids